


Sherlock one-shots

by Magical_warlock



Series: Sherlock Holmes [1]
Category: Marvel, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_warlock/pseuds/Magical_warlock





	1. Plaything (1)

You were tired. School was tiresome but you needed the money. But at home it was getting a warm blanket and working on some stories. They were fun to write even if there was a certain pressure behind them. Even more with exams coming up. Psychology, philosophical deduction and  organazitional behavouir. They were interesting and something you always wanted to follow. 

You knew the reason behind how people would act, how they could act next, certain levels of anger and how the hurt hid behind that. It was weird that you could almost read someone’s life story by just seeing how they act, how they look and how they appaer. 

Maybe that was why you had taken those classes. To see what people would hide from others and themselves. How their eyes would reflect something their body wouldn’t show or the other way around. Your lips would be shut thight if it was something big, they would be ready to tell others if they felt that way. Yet puffs of air would make it’s way out if it became too much. Too restricting to breathe.

* * *

It was a sunny day, hot and weird for autumn being around the corner. There were few people around, monday was too early in the week for people to go get their things. They would do it later. Usualy you would go for the little cozy shop in between two clothing stores. They served great coffee there and were friendly.

But today was a walk day. The small route was one in the forest and later along the road. Birds were chirping and the dirty under your shoes made little to no sound. Animals were taking their own paces and the sun was shining through the woods, making it seems as if there were beams of light. Every now and then a twig would crack, but that was normal.

Dog owners would be met with a sight of a happy girl walking with her ear plugs in, her smile bright as their dog would come into view and she would crouch. Her soft and small hands petting the dog with care and love untill she would stand up and continue on her way.  Her posture was relaxed and her face showed signs of happiness.

Nobody saw those shoulders sack and those beautiful eyes drop low. Like a tunnel vision. The once so welcomed forest began getting thicker and thicker, yet the path was filled with small bright flowers. They would die soon. Winter would be too cold for them to survive.

* * *

There were small puffs of air that came out of her mouth and could be seen by her. Maybe it was colder than she thought. A shiver ran down her spine and she couldn’t help but let out a soft groan. Was this the way her day would begin every month? The lone walk and time to let lose of the emotions trapped inside of her. The time she could be free and nobody would see or hear her.

Musing her memories would almost make her lose her grip in the gray. As if everything was slipping away. Yet she did what she could do, clinging to what she had and let it consume her.

A gasp left her mouth when she was hauled off the path by a stranger. Her head was forced down and she could only see black shoes, fancy, something too fancy for a simple walk in the wood. They must mean business, for a reason, maybe a meeting with someone? 

She was submissive, there could be a lot of things that could happen if she didn’t worked with her kidnapper. Of course, she was more than able to defend herself. A black belt and being a business woman made her dominant and made her good in reading people. “Who are you.” Her voice was soft but harsh. 

“Be quiet.” His voice was low. Not super low and had a sort of gravely something mixed into it. “I asked you a question, answer it.” The woman could look forward again and felt the man close to her back. “I do not have time to explain to another below average intelligence woman who doesn’t know when to escape something.”

A groan left her mouth before turning around. “I know you care a lot for certain people but don’t talk to me that way.”His eyes were different. He had  sectoral heterochromia, meaning that his eyes had two different colour, so a genetic disorder. Something that runs in the family.

“You are tall.” Was the thing she let out as the taller male glared at her. “And you are short, your point being completely wasted and almost alerting the others to our location, think before you speak.” He kept looking out and it was silent.

* * *

Deadly silent. It was omnious. The forest seemed darker than before. “You are running from something? Friend or family can’t be, you wouldn’t have taken a woman for the taking.. Something dangerous, people who are planning to trap you or threathing someone close to you?” You mumbled to yourself and watched as the man was staring coldly to you. “It’s a game from someone else, someone as smart as you and you don’t want it to end, so you drag a victim to see how she… no no a he would react to it.” 

“Look at you, trying to figure something out with your slow brain. Trying to work those obvious connections together. It almost looks primitive.” You scoffed at his words. “I can walk right away from here, so give me one good reason I should stay here with you.” Frankly, you were insulted by this man. Yes he was handsome but his personality was cold.

His words were rude and he acted narcisstic yet there was something about him. Maybe he gravitated around people like you or someone lower than you. “You’ll be dead before you arrive at the next tree, he won’t hesitate to kill you, Moriarty would like it.” Your eyes slightly widened at the mention of that name.

“He’s back again, seemed to good to be true that he left the country.” Those mixed eyes stared into your orbs and you felt like you wanted to shrink under this particular stare.

The man took a step forwards and another one, breaking twigs around him and making the acorns let out a small crunch. The air smelt different. Like the natural smell of nature but also something rich, something strong. Your back touched the tree and you could feel its bark.

His right hand forced your chin up as you let out a sharp breath. His face coming closer and closer. “ ** _Do you_** ” The hair on your neck stood up as you heard him lick his lips “ _ **have any idea, what I want to do to you**_.” You wanted to know where this would lead to but pushed the man away with all your force. But he didn’t even bugde.

* * *

“Sherlock holmes, 221 b Bakerstreet.” He stepped back and his face was a void of not existent emotions. The leaves were falling and you saw the path again. “What?” You said dazed for a moment. “221 b Bakerstreet, visit that adress.” 

The man ,who you presumed was Sherlock walked away as you stood still. “What the fuck just happend.” Your eyes scanned the area once more before you slowly went to move back home. Was this really what just happend

_~ You’re like that wind that strokes me~_

There was no one and Sherlock was gone in a heart beat. There was dogs barking and you heard some laughing close by.

_~ It’s like a dust gently floating by ~_

You were hesitant to walk back to the normal path. A small part scared that Moriarty was watching you. After a few minutes you left the tree you were at and began walking. The heart inside your chest beating slightly more normal than before. 

There was a shakiness in your feet as you set one step after another. “Maybe I should visit Sherlock, he seemd….. interesting for sure.”


	2. Plaything (2)

It had been a while before you thought you visit that peculiar adress. It looked like a normal house in london but he stayed there. There must’ve been something about it. An older woman came out and smiled. “Ah you must be (Y/n)! Sherlock told me about you.” She came towards you and you kindly returned a smile. “Ah and you must be the land lady?” You were hesitant but the signs were there.

Under her eyes were slightly darker bags and her smile seemed to have some lines, either she would smile a lot naturally or had to force it. She had a kind personality but didn’t seem the type to be Sherlocks family. The woman was too short and didn’t have any facial similairities. But she knew Sherlock and must be there a lot to be able to talk about you. So your guess was Land lady, and it seemed to be the right one.

“Yes that’s me! Let’s bring you in, it’s cold to stay outside.” You nodded thankfully and went into the flat. “Sherlock is up”  Gun shots could be heard and your eyes widened. Yet the woman didn’t seem fazed but annoyed. “Don’t worry, Sherlock keeps doing that when he is bored and he keeps doing it even when I warned him.” It came out grumbled and the woman mentioned you to follow her.

The door opened and you found a smiley on the wall. Created by bullet holes. “What did I get myself into?” You muttered out softly. Maybe he was a mad man. But that was something that had drawn you into him.

“Ah miss (L/n) there you are, I was wondering when you would visit.” His voice was so low, it excited you. “Yes, now let’s talk business first.” You sat down on a chair and looked at him. Those eyes were hiding something, something big but what.

“I wasn’t just a random person to be caught into this little ‘game’ was I?”

* * *

Maybe that glint in your eyes when you come to a conclusion was something he was interested in. You were boring from what he saw. A normal woman, alone, lonely and longing for something yet also being head strong and being independent. Something was working less than the usual human. Or rather more. She was faster.

Something was working better. Making certain things more easy for her. Her hands had no rings and her body language told of not having a lover. The look in her eyes when Sherlock had met her was sad one. She were acting as if everything was fine, something a lot of people did these days.

Yet he wanted to know what. How was that brain different than boring people. How did she know how to deduct like him. Well not as good as him but coming close to it. Did she learn it? Was she a natural? That was something this dear Sherlock could not deduct from the lady in front of him.

* * *

You were almost squinting. “where is the other man you’re living with? I presume he is out or I would have heard him earlier when you were shooting the damn wall.”

Sherlock didn’t seem to be a particular clean type. Yes he had things order but clean was a different type. He must have had a flat mate. Probably not female, there are no feminine touches to the house which could only result in another male living with Sherlock.

“I want to know why we met that day, why did we meet that way and why Moriarty wants me dead.” There must be an explanation to all of this. Moriarty was someone who worked with some sort of hidden reason, plan. Something that less thinking people would have to think a while about. But not Sherlock Holmes. That man would be the key to the qeustions you were thinking about.

“You’re a toy.” He let out low. “You are different from the people on the street. Not the same as me or him but different. He wants to see what he can do to you. How far he can go. What you will discover on your own or how you will break down.”

“How about some tea first. That was something even a child could discover. Moriarty would have killed me if I was just a random person. I’m not as important as you but I guess he will be trying to use me as a pawn.”

Sherlock sat down as the you two stared at each other. Trying to find out how you were, how he was and what could’ve tied you two together. Moriarty looked like he would have some random plans to the normal eye but you two knew there was something going on. “Have you gotten a letter of him recently? Have you ever met Moriarty under a different name?”

You nodded. Your legs were crossed and you were holding your own hands. “Before he went and got famous for being a villian as he is. I was too blind to see obvious signs since I was happy for my brother.”  A long sigh left your mouth as you stared into the unique orbs of Sherlock. “I met him through my brother, he’s dead but when he was alive, he was happy. Andrew, my brother, was shot through the head when he was traveling with his sweetheart on the road.” Emotions were rising up but you kept it down.

It was not an option to cry infront of the Sherlock holmes. The man had no emotions and being weak in front of someone like him was not an option. “His husband was Moriarty. He came to his fucking funeral. He cried with us and we comforted him. But it was all a lie. Should’ve seen it sooner.”

“That’s the last time we had contact, before everything around him began blowing up.” You held your own hand, akwardly and looked to Sherlock. “Maybe he was bored and wanted to add another play thing, just to see how his best play buddy would react? He seems like he would be a guy for that.” Chills ran down your spine as you looked to Sherlock. Was it the cold? Was it the look in his eyes? You didn’t know. Nor did you want to find out.

“There must’ve been something else, have you ever seen him around you lately? Stalking you, observing you? Felt some eyes never leaving your figure at night or at work?” His eyes were focused on something else. The tips of his fingers touching his lips. His voice abrasive, cold. Of course he would be like that. Everyone told you how he was, he got the job done yes. But his personality was by most not loved.

“Yes, but it’s part of the job. Most people look to me. Wether it be for guidance, being the leader or just being a woman in charge. People often are negative for me being a woman and being the head but that’s all. I haven’t noticed or felt anyone staring at me out of the ordinary.”  

It was silent. Both of you were thinking hard. “He wanted us to meet, for sure. He knows how you work and wants me as a pawn. He intends to try and sabotage you one way or another. Perhaps he wants us to have a connection so he can push you? Maybe blackmail?”

“We must keep out of each others way unless needed. That is the best way. I’m sure he will get bored with you and do nothing. Or else you will see signs of him acting around you. In that case, come to me.”

* * *

He cursed slightly under his breath. But yet a smile remained on his face. Things would always work out in the end for him. “How long would it take.” The man stood up and looked into a mirror. The smile was a crazy one. But he did hide it so well. The acting, the behaviour, actors, backstories. He had it all.

“They will be my plaything soon enough.”

 

_**“They always do.”** _


	3. Let the battle begin

Small puffs of air left his mouth. His hearting beating a bit faster than usual. But yet the job was done. His mind was racing but his mouth remained silent.  Focus, he cursed, focus on that place. Blood was spilled on his clothes but they weren’t all his. His body was aching and it brought relief to see that familiar ring appaer. The man dragged himself through it and found himself in a strange environment, an unfamilliar one.

“Uhm John! There’s a wounded man in our kitchen that looks an awful lot like Sherlock.” His eyes flickered to the woman. “Where am I?” He got out, the world around him slowly. “In England, now why won’t you sit down.” The woman in front of him said. “I can’t.” He muttered out before falling down.

Hushed voices could be heard as he saw the woman run to him in slow motion. Darkness was taking him. But he couldn’t let that happen. The universes needed him too much for that. It wouldn’t let him die somewhere random…. Would it?

* * *

You were tired and annoyed when you came to Sherlock’s flat. Not only was work numbing your mind but also family was pushing their opinions on you. ‘Why haven’t you gotten a boyfriend yet?’ ‘Why haven’t you been home in so long’ ‘Your sisters are doing their best to visit us but why aren’t you doing that’. So it had shocked you to see a man looking like Sherlock, but obviously not being him, standing in the living room. In a daze, he was looking around and you had called out the obvious to John.

You had ran to his side when he fell. “Let’s put him on the couch.” John let out worriedly, or did he fake it? Was it real? You decided, you didn’t care right now. “How can he look so much like Sherlock?” John shrugged. “Sherlock should be here soon, let’s have him help us figure this out. Maybe he won’t even come out with an solution.” That made John smile. Just the thought of Sherlock not being able to come up with a solution was so statisfying to him.

You paced around. Was he just here with plastic surgery? But then how would he be able to teleport into here? Was he a con man or was it something out of this world?“His body temprature is a bit high, get a wet cloth and put it on him.” You did as ordered and heard the door open.

“Anderson is pushing the IQ of the whole street down again.” He muttered. The police hadn’t interested him for a while. “Ah Sherlock, we have a bit of a strange case.”  His ears perked up. Was there something special about this? Would this be something worth it?  “Tell me John.” He licked his lips. “It may be better to show you.” He moved aside and the taller male saw it.

“This is probably plastic surgery.” He muttered out as you shook your head. “He looks exactly the same, except the graying hair and facial hair, he’s as tall as you, but he spoke differently.” It was at that moment that his eyes opened. “Even his eye colour is the same, this can’t be coincidence.”

The ‘other’ Sherlock stood up right and you moved back. “Keep calm, you just fainted, so slow down.”  He grunted something out they didn’t hear. “Where’s the ring?” The doppelganger said. “There wasn’t a ring when you arrived.” The man cursed.

“Tell us who you are.” Sherlock let out lowly and stepped closer to his mirror image. “It’s Strange.” John nodded and the male let out a deep sigh. “No, my name is Doctor Strange.” The tension was rising as the males stared at each other.

“Why are you here, right here, how did you appaer here out of nowhere? Your shoes are dirty but not from walking in the rain here, your clothes seem foreign so you haven’t got a care to fit in here or came here in a rush? Those wounds on your face don’t seem to come for a normal knife, sword or dagger, it has been cauterized, so something of a very high temperature.” A chuckle left Strange’s mouth. “If you would give me my ring then I could go back to where I came from and leave you all alone.” His smile seemed gentle but there was an underlying threat beneath it.

“You are going to stay right here untill we figure this all out, Mister Strange.” You said, cutting in. “But -” “No buts, I want to know how you came here, then we can find this ring you’re so adamant about and then you can go where ever you came from.”

He grumbled as you shot him an annoyed look. “I have enough of that from Sherlock, so you better be nice or we will call the police and I will say you broke in, then you get jail time and will be here even longer.” There was that strict side of you, something that made it hard to argue with you. But this side had to exist if one was to live with the Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Sherlock and John still had work, as the woman known as (y/n) had taken a break from it to keep an eye on Doctor Strange. “So you mean to tell me there are such things as astral forms and different realities. That must be amazing and terrifying at the same time.” He nodded. “They can be, but that’s why people like me are here, to protect the universes and realities as well.” The woman took a sip of her tea. “That much mean that the ring can make you activate some sort of gate way, doesn’t it?” Strange nodded. “That’s why it’s important that I get it back, so that I can go back to my universe and help protect it.”

The female gave Strange a cup of coffee. “Then we will try to find it as soon as possible, it musn’t have gotten far since you came here and if the ring was lost mid walk, you would have been spilt into two.” He didn’t let to admit but he liked this side of her. Helpfull and kind, accepting but it was naive. “Yes, the sooner, the better.”

* * *

He was annoyed, to say the least. What was the matter with that Doctor Strange fellow. Sherlock knew what the male had said but it would be higly impossible to travel between universes with something as simple as that ring. From what he had heard there were no mechanical parts in it.

Something as travelling between universes and realities should have a greater power to start and to uphold the gate open. Sherlock Holmes was annoyed by his case, the doctor that seemingly entered his home in a flash and how your time has been slimmed down.

But he was most annoyed by himself. He was feeling possesive of you and he didn’t feel that way before. Yes, he could have been jealous but of what? There were no romantic feelings between him and the woman living with him and John. After all emotions were a weakness and something found on the losing side of a fight.

But this was no fight..

* * *

“Sherlock, it’s time to say goodbye to Doctor Strange. We found his sling ring so he can go home.” Watson said to him. There was an emotion swelling up in him. A slight twinge of happiness he thought.

“Well then, let’s  give our dear guest a goodbye.” The men went to the living to see you hug Strange. “Be sure to come back sometime for tea or when you need some rest.” A cough alerted them of Sherlock’s entrance and the two parted. “He can come, right Sherlock?” She said slightly annoyed. “Or else I won’t let Miss Hutson buy tea for you two.”

Watson gave the doctor a firm handshake before sending the man a smile. “May we meet again, hopefully we will have more of a notice next time.” Strange smirked slightly. “I’ll try my best doctor Watson.”

Sherlock did the same. “Perhaps we will meet again” He said and whispered. “But I prefer not to, after all I’ve seen the way you have been looking at her, did you reall think I would not have noticed how your looks linger on her, how you act more open around her? Even if you still love your ex, you must have changed a lot when you became a sorcerer of sorts.”

Then he let go. “Goodbye, Doctor Strange.”

“What were you two talking about?” The woman asked curious. “Only small matters that you must not concern yourself with.” She sighed and let it go….. . for now at least.

“May the best man win, doctor.” Sherlock let out lowly. “Then surely you have already lost.” The similiar man replied back, smirking before walking through a portal.


End file.
